Many boats have frames or structures extending above the hull of the boat. In general, these and other structures attached to the boat are referred to as boat towers. These frames or structures may be in the form of wake towers, T-top frames, fishing towers, conventional fishing platforms, fly fishing platforms, biminis, or racks, for example.
Wake towers, for example, are used for towing water sport practitioners, such as water skiers, water tube riders, and wakeboarders. Typically, it is desirable for wake towers to be elevated such that the attachment point (i.e., the tow point) for a tow rope for these water sports is elevated. Boat towers may also be used for storage of items, such as boating or sporting equipment. Many boat towers are also utilized as attachment points for boating accessories, such as lights, speakers, biminis, platforms, and sun-shades. Boat towers may also have platforms for multiple uses.
A problem encountered with many boat towers is they vibrate or shake, inducing lateral oscillations of the boat tower, when the boat is in motion. Generally, the higher the elevation of the tower, the higher the elevation of the tow point, the heavier the upper portions of the tower, or the heavier the tower attachments, the greater number or severity of the oscillations experienced. This may cause damage to the tower or to the boat. For example, the vibration may create stress cracks in the joints in the tower. Or the vibration may cause damage to the hull of the boat at the attachment points for the tower. The vibrations may also cause an unpleasant user experience or lowered perception of the quality of the boat tower. Therefore, apparatuses and systems are needed to address vibration/oscillation in boat towers.